The Power of Four
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: There were once five kingdoms until one felt the desire to outshine the four and rule the world. For that to happen they need the sacred elements in their hands, but in the end their plan failed leaving the other kingdoms to scatter their elements to unknown locations. Now as Dracus arise again, will they achieve what they failed before or will someone stop them once more?
**I don't own Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Chapter 1: Unspoken Truths**

* * *

 _Long ago, there were once five kingdoms that symbolized the elements of nature and lived in harmony for centuries. That was until the Dracus Royal Family wanted to change the ways of the elements and set out to obtain all elements. The Dragneel Royal Family hid their sacred flame while the other respective families hid their sacred elements as well. Even if the sacred elements were hidden, the Dracus continue on their search for them while they set out for war between the other kingdoms. As time passed the Dracus had fallen and scrambled to separate parts of the four kingdoms never to be seen again. Until the time was right for them to rise and reclaim their power and regime in order to rule over all kingdoms. Those who heed this tale listen closely for-_

"Huh? That's strange…it looks as if whoever wrote about this tale stopped here," A hand lightly brushed the page and scanned through the lines once again. A few strands of blonde hair fell among her cheek as she tucked them behind her ear. The blonde wore a white tank top with designs of falling Sakura petals on the bottom and blue jeans with long black boots that she tucked the end inside. While trying to interpret what the message could possibly be, the door was suddenly slammed open and the said person looked startled to see her short-blue hair companion panting from what would seem as if she ran all the way from the guild to her home. Reaching towards her friend, she gently guided her to a chair and fetched a glass of water. She observed her friend to see an wounds but just found Levy in her long orange sleeve dress with black stockings and brown boots. Waiting for her to reply, I fixed the books back in order and bookmarked the page of The Power of Four then placed it on the round table beside the door.

"Lucy, we got some trouble!" Her friend cries as she quickly got up and pulled my arm towards the door. I blinked as I tried to understand what could be so urgent for them to rush to who know where.

"Levy, what's going on? I mean is the guild under attack or is there a new enemy," I stopped Levy from pulling me and watched as my best friend take a deep breath.

"I don't know...Lately Dracus goons haven't shown up for a while. With that we got suspicious that something else must be happening to them. So Erza, Gray, Elfman and I along with Jellal went to follow some of them last night only to find a cave," Levy explained as she played with her fingers while telling her tales.

"Wait then what happened to the goons? And what's this about a cave?" I narrowed my eyes as Levy began to fidget underneath my look.

"The thing is we don't even know what happened to them. We followed them and thought that they probably went inside the cave, but we found nothing. All there was left was scorch marks as if a fire-breathing wyvern made them, but no wyvern couldn't leave the cave walls burnt so darkly. This cave is behind the Angelic Falls, but when we went back this morning it was gone," Levy looked straight into my eyes as I wonder what the cave could possibly link to with Dracus goons. My hand unconsciously touches something hard and leathery as I turned to see the book from earlier. Levy follows my gaze and eyes widened in awe and shock.

"You don't think?" She watches as I grabbed my book and a bag from the table, then locked everything else up in my home.

"It's possible, but we can't get our hopes," I nodded at what she was probably thinking and saw her head out first as I followed along to lock my front door. We began heading to the guild quickly as I eyed any suspicious people following us towards Fairy Tail .

"I mean come on Lucy that's not possible for such a thing to-"I gave her a short glare and she stopped talking about it. I could see the guild up ahead and stopped before we head any further.

"Levy…we don't know if fairies existed or dragons, but we can suspect that it was never told to be in a form of a living creature," I sighed as she pondered about the possibilities and we continued on towards our home Fairy Tail.

"Oh nice to see you Lucy and Levy...are waiting for Gray and Erza?"Mira glanced at our arrival and smiled warmly to us.

"No we just wanted to see Master. Is he in his study?" I smiled back warmly to our dear friend who was finishing up wiping down the tables.

"I believe so," Mira headed to the bar and started to dry up some of the washed dishes as Elfman handed them to her.

"Ah girls welcome home…what can I do for you?" As we went inside we went straight towards Master Makarov's study to tell him about the connections and last night's scouting for Dracus. He lightly grips his chin and stares outside the window despite being a short old man he is highly respected throughout the whole guild.

"This is some news indeed, but we need to be sure before informing King Karyuu about this discovery. Now aren't you two supposed to be going with Erza on a joint mission today at noon," Master Makarov raised an eye as we both were stunned and noticed that it was fifteen minutes until departure.

"Ah hurry Levy, you know how she gets if we are late! See you soon Master," I quickly scrambled off as Levy followed me in pursuit. I looked back to see how far Levy was behind me until I smacked into something smooth and hard which sent me on my bottom.

"Ow…sorry I didn't see where I was- Gray put some clothes on please," I flushed a little as he complained about how his clothes keep disappearing like always. He was dressed in black pants and brown shoes only missing his shirt which he quickly found his discarded purple shirt on the floor near me and used his free hand to help me up.

"Hey Lucy, didn't think you guys were with Gramps? Looks like we should get going before Erza kills us huh," He grins at me while I tried to wish my blush to go away. Levy snickered as I pinched her lightly on the cheeks.

"So shall we get going?" I tried to compose myself as Gray chuckled at me while Levy shakes her head.

"WHERE ARE THOSE THREE!" We all paled at that voice and quickly head towards the front where Erza was standing in her usual clothing which consisted of an armor breast plate and a long blue skirt that reached her thighs followed by her high black boots.

"Now Erza, I'm sure they are busy discussing things with Master. Can't you wait for them for just a bit?" Mira asked while she was finished drying off the last of the dishes and stacking them in the shelves.

"I can understand that Mira, but it's inexcusable for them to be late not to mention I hate tardiness," Erza crossed her arms as we slowly tried to get to the door without her seeing us. Gray was close to heading out until a sword was struck where his head was going to be in mere inches. We all panic and stiffened as Erza loomed over us with a deathly aura and a level look.

"Now here they are…shall we get going you three?" Erza pulls out her sword and it vanishes as we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh you will all face a small punishment for keeping me waiting," She stops to turn and let us know as we nodded and accepted our fates. After completing the mission, I separated from the others and decided to take a walk with Plue my celestial spirit dog who was eating a lollipop his favorite.

We were close to our home until I noticed a few members of Dracus goons running off into the forest. There is no way that I would ever forget that symbol of a dragon's head with a sword through it. I closed Plue's gate and followed the goons into the direction of Angelic Falls which Levy was telling me about earlier.I hid among the trees as a conversation was being broken out by two of the members who were terrified.

"Please don't make us go in there again. We don't want to be burn alive by that thing," One with black hair cried as the other tremble in fear of going in. Could what I have said be possible?

I watched the interaction once again as the other members began to push them into the caves. I waited for a bit to follow only to notice something gleaming on the cave's entrance. I tried to grab hold of it, but it vanishes before I had a chance to look at it. I walked into the cave cautiously and could still hear the muffling sounds of the goons ahead of me. I grabbed a hold of my keys and whip in the other hand in case someone tries to attack me out of nowhere. I am near another entrance when I heard screaming coming from there and jumped in surprise. I pressed myself against the cave walls waiting for someone to come passed me, but no one came. I came out slowly and looked to see everything burned and scorched on the surrounding areas in the cave.

"What happened here?" I lightly touched the floor to feel the heat and sting me lightly. I walked around the area until I noticed a hole in the cave wall. I peered through it and noticed there was an opposite room with what look like to be lava flowing... _wait since when was there lava in a cave unless there's an active volcano in Angelic Falls! I need to warn everyone of this and seal off this area, but what about the goons who were before me?_

I continued thinking about this until I tripped on something and began rolling down on what was a secret tunnel hidden behind twigs. I finally stopped rolling and notice I was in the room that I was looking at before.

"Wow...what's a weirdo like you doing here?" I paused at the voice and looked sideways to see if someone was there. Then I felt it on my knees to see a pink salamander looking up at me with eyes full of wonder. It took probably three minutes to recover the fact that a creature is actually talking to me and I might be going crazy here. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and counted to ten even as he was staring at me intently which somehow wasn't making things easier on me. I open my eyes and carefully reach out to touch him which he held his breath and waited to see my reaction. His skin felt moist despite being in a heated area, but also warm as I took note of how he was the size of Plue.

"Oh….you two like each other," Another voice startled me as I saw a dare I say it flying blue cat with a green backpack who can also talk.

"Happy, I don't even know who he is and let alone know why he is in our home," I blinked before feeling annoyed by the fact that this salamander thinks I'm a guy. The cat to my surprise, sighed with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Natsu, she's obviously a girl," Natsu blinks in surprise and looks back at me, then looks off to the side as if he was thinking of something.

"Hey what's your name?" I finally hear him speak after what felt like ten minutes. I carefully placed him down and sat crossed legged on the ground. Good thing I dressed in jeans today instead of my usual skirts.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilla and you're Natsu and Happy. Do you know where I am?" I smiled gently until I noticed those two were talking about me with disbelief looks.

"Happy she knows our names," He eyes me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aye sir maybe she's a stalker," I felt the urge to smack these two but I stop myself from doing so.

"Look I came in here to follow Dracus goons only to find them gone," I sighed as the two cast a look before staring at something by my hip.

"What are those keys for?" I looked surprise and explained to him that these were my zodiac keys that summoned beings from another dimension to aide me in fights. I also told them how I care deeply for them even if they weren't in our world.

"Oh did you say something about Dracus goons?" He ignores my story as I fought the urge to smack him once more.

"Yeah I was following them because I thought they found the sacred flame. Though I wonder how they didn't notice you too," I stopped to think about their disappearances as Natsu looks at me.

"That's because they were burned to ashes," I double-take on what he said and raised a questioning brow at him.

"Excuse me, did you just say…" I trailed off as his body suddenly glowed and after blinding me, then I looked back to not see Natsu the salamander but a teenage boy with a black waistcoat with only one long sleeve with some gold trimmings and a white kneed-length trousers with a black open toed sandals and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Man, that took awhile to get back to normal like this. Okay so those Dracus guys were filled of darkness and since I have the sacred flame inside me they burned away. Why are you staring at me like I've grown two heads?" Natsu explains but realizes that I'm in a state of shock at this revelation.

"That's impossible I mean you can't just be a guy then transform into a salamander. This is crazy and I need to sleep," I shook my head of all these new information until I felt a hand grabbed mine. Natsu entwined our hands together and then slowly brought mine up to his heart.

"Look I'm actually a living being and the sacred flame lives inside me. You probably don't believe me, but I'm also the missing prince that disappeared fourteen years ago from the Dragneel family. So could you try to believe me," Natsu stares into my eyes as I tried to see if he could be lying to me, but he really is earnest and serious about this. I sighed and looked at Happy who was giving me the same look as Natsu.

"Alright I believe you for now, but I honestly can't picture you as a prince," I grinned as Natsu looked surprised before breaking out in a toothy grin.

"Awesome and don't worry about that I can't either," I nodded as he chuckles and then realizes something. Grabbing my wrist he takes me outside from the cave to see it seal off once again.

"Yeah, it does that though and someone told me that if I regain my true form then that means I can come out. It looks like we are in for an adventure, Luce" He explains once more as I gaped at all this but then shook my head at him with a disbelief look.

"We are supposed to find the others and stop the rise of Dracus. Come on Lucy even I know this so let's go," I stared at him as he drags me away to nowhere but I smile and accept it.

"Alright let's go resurrect the Power of Four if they even exist," I ran along him as he grins.

"Weirdo of course they do! Hey Happy Let's go!" Natsu turns back to Happy to see him fly over our heads.

"Aye Sir! Let's find the Power of Four and then eat fish!" I laughed at this, then noticed an exit coming up and wondered what exactly did I get myself into.


End file.
